La couleur d'une prière
by Akilie
Summary: L'humanité est belle ou laide selon ceux qui la composent.


Cette fanfiction a été conçue et écrite dans le cadre du topic Wanted du Forum de tous les Périls. Ce topic a été créé pour valoriser certains personnages de One Piece restés dans l'ombre et qui n'ont le droit qu'à un très petit nombre de fic à leur sujet.

Ces thèmes sont issus de tables de prompts de la communauté livejournal pompom power, avec l'aimable autorisation de benebu.

Cette fic parle de Dadan et de ses ressentis sur le thème si gentiment proposé par Illheart « Ma foi dans l'humanité ».

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LA COULEUR D'UNE PRIÈRE**

* * *

— Dadan ! Hé Dadan !

Aux cris succéda bientôt le bruit d'une porte qu'on enfonce. Deux jeunes enfants surgirent par la brèche, apportant avec eux nuisance sonore et destruction mentale.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, les morveux ?

L'imposante femme rousse proféra ces mots d'un ton brouillon, tiraillée entre la colère spontanée et la lassitude liée à l'habitude. Les deux garçons se postèrent résolument face à elle, brisant sans vergogne l'équilibre du cercle que formaient les bandits regroupés autour de leur patronne.

— On a une question à te poser ! déclara Ace, poings sur les hanches.

Son attitude insolente fit serrer les dents à Dadan. La mâchoire carrée de cette dernière écrasa violemment la cigarette à moitié consumée qui avait le malheur de pendre à ses lèvres.

— C'n'est pas le moment ! Dégagez de là ! On parle entre adultes ici.

— De quoi vous parlez ? demanda innocemment le petit Luffy.

L'humidité baveuse ayant imprégné le papier blanc empêcha la pauvre cigarette de se briser en deux. Si l'insolence de l'aîné faisait bouillir de rage la grande femme, la candeur du cadet la faisait carrément sortir de ses gonds.

— Ça ne vous regarde pas, sales mioches !

— Peuh. Encore un plan minable pour attaquer la banque j'parie, renifla dédaigneusement Ace.

— Celui-là marchera, gamin, j'en mets ma main à couper.

— Dans ce cas j'espère que tu sais te servir de l'autre.

— Ta gueule, sale gamin ! Sortez d'ici ! J'veux plus voir vos horribles trognes innocentes avant la tombée de la nuit !

— D'accord ! approuva fervemment Luffy.

Dadan se fracassa la tête contre le plancher.

— Comment ça « d'accord » ? C'est le moment où vous êtes censés pleurer et insister pour rester dans mes pattes !

— Nous non plus on n'a pas vraiment envie de voir ta sale face plus que nécessaire, expliqua l'aîné des garçons. Mais on a une vraie question à te poser.

Dadan écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier posé à côté d'elle, à même le sol. Un soupir résigné quittant ses lèvres, elle se saisit d'une nouvelle cigarette et de son briquet pour se donner le courage de supporter cette conversation.

— Alors dépêche de demander, qu'on en finisse…

— Ça veut dire quoi « prier » ?

Le clapet du briquet émit un petit claquement sec tandis qu'une bouffée de fumée s'échappait des narines et de la bouche de la cheftaine des bandits. Ceux-ci n'en menaient d'ailleurs pas large. Ils savaient tous combien Dadan pouvait être d'humeur massacrante lors d'une pénible entrevue avec les enfants sous sa charge, et chacun d'eux redoutait le moment où la colère exploserait au creux du visage cireux de la dame rousse.

Contre toute attente, ce fut un rire qui déforma les traits de Dadan. C'était un rire gras, rauque, typique d'une personne fumeuse. Mais c'était surtout un rire qui venait du fond du cœur, ce genre de rire qui fait pleurer les yeux et tressauter les cordes vocales.

Plusieurs secondes ne furent occupées que par ce rire. Les bandits se regardèrent entre eux, étonnés d'une telle réaction et légèrement mal à l'aise. Ace ne bougeait pas, bras croisés sur son torse étroit, son air impérieux scrutant patiemment la fin de la crise. Luffy, lui, observait sa mère d'accueil de ses grands yeux curieux, se demandant gentiment si elle n'était pas devenue folle.

Frappant énergiquement sur sa cuisse, Dadan continuait de rire, pliée en deux par la douleur abdominale intense.

Elle finit par se redresser, écrasant une larme d'un doigt boudiné, hoquetant encore un peu.

— « Prier » ? Ahah ! « Prier » … et tu demandes ça à moi ?!

— Tu sais pas ?

— Oh si ! Je sais ce que ça veut dire gamin. Je pense juste pas être qualifiée pour vous l'expliquer. Mais dites-moi, où est-ce vous avez entendu ça ?

— C'est Makino qui l'a dit ! révéla Luffy.

— Ouais, confirma son grand-frère. Et ensuite, elle est partie faire un truc en ville. On n'a pas eu le temps de lui demander ce que ça voulait dire…

— Makino, hein ? Mouais, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle… Et pourquoi elle vous a dit ça ?

— Elle a dit que comme aujourd'hui ça fait un an que Sabo est mort, elle priera ce soir et qu'on devrait faire pareil.

Si quelques éclats de rire étaient encore coincés dans la gorge de Dadan, cette confession les fit disparaître aussitôt.

Même elle, une bandit sans foi ni loi, savait qu'on ne devait pas rire de la mort d'un enfant. Surtout si on a personnellement connu cet enfant. Surtout si on l'a laissé dormir sous son propre toit. Surtout si les frères dudit enfant étaient actuellement devant soi, à nous regarder de leurs immenses yeux ingénus.

La grande femme retira la cigarette de ses lèvres, décidant de leur parler sérieusement pour une fois.

— « Prier » peut vouloir dire plusieurs choses. Par exemple, ça peut vouloir dire supplier quelqu'un. Ou alors, si on croit en Dieu, « prier » signifie parler avec lui. Mais ça signifie aussi…

— Dieu ? C'est qui, ça, Dieu ?

— C'est un ami à toi Dadan ?

La patronne des bandits ferma un instant les yeux, s'astreignant au calme. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces gamins soient chiants même quand elle essayait de leur parler en adulte ?

— Dieu, c'est, selon certaines personnes en tout cas, quelqu'un d'immortel, qu'on ne peut pas voir mais qui a tout créé.

— Tout ?

— Tout.

— Même la viande ?

— Surtout la viande.

Luffy sourit.

— J'l'aime bien Dieu, il a l'air d'être un type sympa. Tu crois qu'on pourra devenir amis ?

— T'écoutes quand je parle ? s'énerva la bandit. J'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir ! Comment tu veux devenir ami avec lui ?

— Ouais, mais t'as dit qu'on pouvait lui parler, remarqua Ace.

— C'est ce que veut dire « prier ». Parler à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas nous répondre.

Ace fit claquer sa langue et haussa des épaules sans décroiser les bras.

— C'est stupide, dit-il simplement.

— Il paraît que si on le prie suffisamment, il peut exaucer les vœux.

— QUOI ?!

D'un bond vers l'avant, les enfants s'étaient approchés d'elle, crachant les étoiles qui leur sortaient des yeux au visage blasé de leur tutrice.

— Il exauce vraiment les vœux ?

— Pus de viande ?

— Il peut m'aider à devenir pirate ?

— VOS GUEULES ! Et reculez, vous puez le jus de fruit et la stupidité !

Les deux enfants firent un pas en arrière, Ace grimaçant sous l'insulte et Luffy humant l'air, se demandant quel goût pouvait bien avoir la stupidité. Car si on pouvait la sentir, on pouvait forcément la manger (c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les cailloux n'ont pas d'odeur).

— Et pour répondre : j'en sais rien. Certains croient en Dieu et en ses miracles, d'autres, non. Et c'est mon cas, donc arrêtez de me poser des questions sur le sujet.

Luffy prit un air déçu.

— Du coup, si on croit pas en Dieu, on pourra pas prier pour Sabo ? demanda-t-il tristement.

Dadan maudit le peu de tendresse qui lui restait et qui lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois qu'on parlait de la mort du petit noble.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Ace poussa du coude son petit frère.

— Pourquoi t'es triste, crétin ?! J'suis sûr que t'as même pas compris ce que ça voulait dire « prier » !

— C'est vrai, avoua sans honte Luffy. Mais si c'est pour Sabo, alors je veux le faire, même si je sais pas quoi ce que c'est !

— Ben t'es stupide !

— C'est celui qui dit qui est !

— Rah ! Mais c'est vraiment une phrase de gamin, ça !

— Les enfants… tenta la bandit.

— Si moi j'suis un gamin, alors toi t'es… t'es…

— Vas-y j't'écoute !

— Les enfants... répéta Dadan un peu plus fort.

— Une crevette hydrocéphale !

— Tu sais même pas ce que c'est, abruti !

— OH LES MIOCHES !

Poings et dents toujours serrés, les deux garçons tournèrent leur attention vers la dame rousse et ses traits déchirés par la rage.

Elle se leva, toisant le monde de sa haute taille, et s'avança de son pas ferme et pesant. Les petits ne bronchèrent pas jusqu'à ce que deux mains massives les saisissent par le col et les soulèvent de terre aussi facilement que s'ils avaient été deux chatons inoffensifs.

Sans se soucier des gesticulations et des protestations des petits bruns, Dadan les sortit de la maison. Mais au lieu de les laisser à la porte comme des malpropres, elle se mit en route en direction du village de Fuchsia.

— Hé Dadan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

— Je vous emmène chez Makino, maugréa-t-elle en retour.

— Et… et tu viens avec nous ? demanda Luffy, incrédule.

— Il semblerait.

— J'vois pas pourquoi, gronda Ace.

— Parce que, figure-toi sale petit cloporte, que j'ai bien envie de lui dire deux mots à cette Makino ! Elle se permet de vous mettre des âneries en tête et c'est moi qui devrais trinquer après ça ! Non mais oh ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

— Patronne ! Attendez !

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien raisonnable…

Derrière elle, les bandits suivaient au petit trot, tâchant d'apaiser la colère manifeste de leur cheftaine.

— Elle n'y est pour rien, cette pauvre Makino.

— C'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si les enfants sont mal éduqués.

— Non, et c'est la mienne bien sûr ! rugit la rousse.

— Pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt luxuriante, le soir colorait le ciel d'orange et de rose. Les ombres devenaient obliques et on commençait à allumer les lumières dans les foyers.

Ce furent des rues désertes qui accueillirent les bandits à leur arrivée à Fuchsia. À cette heure-ci, les honnêtes gens partageaient le pain familial et les autres, la chaleur d'une taverne.

— Bon alors, où est-ce qu'elle se trouve… grommela Dadan qui n'avait toujours pas lâché les garçons.

— Elle est peut-être retournée au bar, suggéra Luffy.

— Ou alors elle est toujours en ville, contra Ace.

— MAKINOOOOOOOOOO !

— LA FERME LUFFY ! ON CRIE PAS À DES HEURES PAREILLES !

— Je confirme ! lança une voix de derrière une fenêtre illuminée.

— ON VOUS A PAS SONNÉ VOUS ! hurla Dadan.

— Pitié Patronne, supplia Dogra. Les villageois ne nous portent déjà pas dans leur cœur, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.

— Regardez là-bas !

Tous se tournèrent dans la direction qu'indiquait Ace. D'une petite boutique émergea une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs recouvert d'un bandana. La figure étonnée, elle les regardait de ses grands yeux bienveillants.

— Hé Makino ! Ça veut dire quoi « prier » ? demanda Luffy sans préambule.

Dadan lâcha brutalement ses fardeaux et les enfants tombèrent au sol avec un cri de surprise teinté de colère. Mais la grande femme ne s'en préoccupa guère, dirigeant ses grandes enjambées vers la propriétaire de l'unique bar du village.

— Mademoiselle Curly ! s'écria Makino. C'est rare de vous voir au village, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

La bandit s'arrêta net à quelques mètres de la jeune femme. Sa colère tomba presque aussitôt, impressionnée par le stoïcisme et la politesse dont faisait preuve la tenancière.

— Euh oui… Hm hm, Oui ! En effet, reprit-elle en durcissant sa voix.

— Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

— Eh bien, il se trouve que les morveux ont débarqué tout à l'heure en me demandant ce que voulez dire « prier » et...

— Et vous ne saviez pas quoi répondre, présuma Makino de sa douce voix.

Dadan se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise de s'emporter de manière aussi puérile face à la tranquillité presque divine de la jeune femme.

— Ouaip exactement ! intervint Luffy.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent, n'ayant pas aperçu le petit brun se glisser entre elles. Si Dadan fronça des sourcils suite à l'interruption, Makino, elle, se laissa aller à un petit rire.

— Oui, il est vrai que ce n'est pas facile à expliquer. Si vous voulez, je vais vous montrer ce soir.

— Mais Dadan a dit qu'on devait croire en Dieu pour prier, argua Ace. Et nous, on n'y croit pas ! À vrai dire, on sait pas très bien qui c'est non plus…

— Ce n'est pas obligé de croire en Dieu pour se recueillir et rendre hommage aux défunts.

Sur ces mots mystérieux, elle rentra dans la boutique, sa main retenant la porte comme une invitation à la suivre à l'intérieur. Les garçons s'engouffrèrent rapidement par l'ouverture, suivis de leur mère d'accueil au pas un peu plus mesuré.

Le petit magasin avait pour activité principale la vente de bougies. De toutes tailles, de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs, les bougies s'alignaient sur les étagères parcourant les murs de la boutique de long en large. Luffy se précipita aussitôt vers celles qui sentaient bon tandis qu'Ace contemplait placidement une chandelle juchée sur un crâne vraisemblablement humain.

— Des bougies… articula faiblement Dadan. Mais pourquoi, diantre, des bougies ?!

— C'est un rituel courant pour honorer ceux qui ont perdu la vie en mer. Le soir de l'anniversaire de leur mort, on laisse des bougies dériver au gré du courant. Une manière de ne jamais les oublier et de leur rendre hommage, une fois l'an.

Luffy et Ace se tirèrent de la contemplation de leurs bougies pour fixer Makino.

— Et… on va faire ça pour Sabo, ce soir ?

— Si vous êtes d'accord, dit gentiment la jeune femme.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent quelques secondes, se parlant un langage silencieux qu'eux seuls pouvaient interpréter. Finalement, Luffy opina gravement du chef et Ace tourna son air sérieux vers Makino.

— D'accord. On veut bien faire ça.

— Et vous Mademoiselle Curly ? Êtes-vous d'accord ?

Dadan la regarda avec stupéfaction. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'on lui demande son avis. Avec de tels enfants à sa charge, elle avait pris l'habitude de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler.

— Eh bien… oui je suppose.

— Parfait. J'ai fait une commande de cent bougies. Vos amis pourront nous aider à porter les caisses jusqu'au rivage.

— CENT BOUGIES ?! S'écrièrent en chœur la tutrice et les deux frères.

— Hé oui ! Nous ne serons pas seuls. D'autres villageois se joindront à nous.

Restée ébahie quelques secondes, Dadan se reprit bien vite et mit un pied dehors pour appeler en renfort les hommes sous son commandement.

Bientôt, les bandits eurent les bras chargés de cartons contenant bougies et petites coupelles en bois faisant office d'embarcations miniatures. Une fois la commande entièrement sortie de la boutique, tous prirent le chemin du rivage.

Dadan marchait dans une sorte d'état second. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elle avait compris l'acte et les raisons qui les poussaient à l'effectuer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre les deux. Tout ceci lui paraissait absurde, dénué de sens. Des bougies ? Très bien ! Mais pourquoi faire ? Ce n'est pas cela qui ferait revenir le petit Sabo ! Et elle trouvait ridicule qu'on exerce cette pratique sous le prétexte de ne pas oublier les défunts ! Avait-on vraiment besoin de tout ce cirque pour ne pas les oublier ? Leur absence permanente ne leur empoisonnait-elle pas suffisamment le cœur au quotidien ?!

C'est maussade que Dadan atteint le rivage.

Là, il fallut sortir les bougies et les installer une par une dans leur petite coupelle de bois. Heureusement, ils étaient assez nombreux pour rendre rapide cette fastidieuse opération.

— Ah les voilà ! s'exclama Makino.

La grande femme rousse se retourna machinalement, se demandant vaguement qui étaient les personnes que la tenancière attendait.

Ses paupières tressautèrent en voyant le cortège de villageois s'approchant du port. Chacun tenait une bougie à la main, ancrée dans un petit socle de bois ou de plastique. Les mèches avaient préalablement été enflammées et c'était comme un immense serpent de lumière qui se déployait le long du rivage.

Dadan dévisagea le plus de gens possible mais se perdit bien vite parmi le flot de visages tant le nombre était grand. Elle reconnut bien sûr le maire de Fuchsia, Hoop Slap, le couple de poissonniers, Gyoru et Chiken, certains commerçants, les habitués du Partys Bar... Et puis surtout, quelques-uns des anciens habitants du Grey Terminal. Après l'incendie, les survivants s'étaient éparpillés : certains s'étaient établis à Fuchsia, d'autres avaient rejoint la ville de Goa et d'autres encore avaient été recueillis par les révolutionnaires.

Dans tous les cas, ceux qui avaient connu Sabo, en dehors des résidents de la Haute Ville, étaient présents.

Makino se redressa après avoir allumé la dernière bougie et se dirigea vers Ace et Luffy qui regardaient le cortège de lumière, bouche-bée. La jeune femme s'accroupit près d'eux, attirant leur attention sans un mot, et leur tendit à chacun une coupelle remplie d'une grosse bougie de cire blanche.

— Vous devriez commencer, conseilla-t-elle dans un murmure.

Les deux garçons se saisirent de leur bougie respective, hésitant entre gêne et détermination. Ace observait très sérieusement la cire fondre et la mèche se consumer, ses prunelles abritant une étincelle de feu indicible. Luffy, lui, rayonnait de tout son visage d'enfant, ses traits éclairés par la flamme dansante.

Tous deux s'approchèrent du rivage et, d'un même mouvement, se penchèrent au-dessus de l'eau noire et mouvante. Avec une délicatesse inattendue, ils déposèrent leur coupelle au creux d'une vaguelette et la poussèrent du bout des doigts, afin qu'elle s'éloigne de la terre.

Quand ils se relevèrent, ce fut le signal pour les autres de livrer leur cierge et leurs prières à la mer.

Les lumières parsemèrent rapidement le miroir d'eau, leur étincelle semblant refléter les étoiles qui crevaient l'encre du firmament. Soumis à la houle incessante, les flammes tremblotaient, certaines coupelles se renversèrent ou prirent l'eau avant de couler. Mais le plus grand nombre resta vaillamment à la surface et s'éloigna lentement du rivage.

Dadan regarda les villageois. La plupart admiraient le filament de lumière dériver, les yeux remplis de mélancolie et de souvenirs. Elle en vit quelques-uns à genoux, mains jointes et yeux fermés. C'était le cas de Makino, priant un Dieu invisible qui, dans l'âme de ces gens, semblait presque réel.

Finalement, elle regarda les deux enfants.

Ace avait les bras croisés, le regard fixe. Sa bouche était plissée en une moue un peu tremblante. Mais Dadan savait que l'enfant ne laisserait jamais ses émotions se muaient en sanglots. Il était déjà si fier à cet âge. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois rentrer avec les yeux encore un peu rouges, quelques jours après la disparition de Sabo. Devant tous ces gens, il ne laisserait couler aucune larme, surtout pas pour un événement du passé qu'il tentait de rendre moins douloureux.

Luffy, les paupières si serrées que des rides barraient le haut de son nez, tremblait sous la concentration. Peut-être essayait-il de prier, sans savoir comment s'y prendre. Dadan sourit, presque attendrie par ce spectacle. Luffy n'était pas garçon à cacher ses sentiments mais la tristesse était partie depuis le temps. Il ne lui restait que les bons souvenirs et l'image d'un garçonnet blond au sourire atrophié d'une dent.

— Mademoiselle Curly ?

La dame rousse se retourna vivement vers Makino qui semblait avoir achevé sa prière. Elle tenait entre ses mains une dernière écuelle de bois.

— Vous voulez en déposer une, vous aussi ?

Bien que ce cérémonial semble stupide et irrévocablement inutile aux yeux de Dadan, elle fit l'effort de prendre la bougie et de la sacrifier à l'océan.

En se redressant, elle laissa son regard glisser sur tous les gens présents. Puis, elle arrêta son attention en direction de la ville de Goa, trop loin pour qu'elle l'aperçoive.

Un torrent de colère et de dégoût traversa son corps de part en part. Elle pensa aux nobles, cette famille indigne qui avait mis au monde un être aussi pur et bon que Sabo. Elle pensa aux Dragons célestes, ces ordures qui avaient arraché la vie d'un jeune innocent. Elle pensa à tout cela et une rage folle détruisit ses entrailles. Ces hommes étaient des monstres et pendant un instant, elle se trouva répugnante à partager la même race que ces gens-là.

Révulsée, elle détourna le regard et ses yeux tombèrent presque sans le vouloir sur Ace et Luffy. Les deux enfants s'étaient assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le bord du ponton, leurs petites jambes brassant l'air nocturne en rythme. Elle ne voyait que leur dos, leurs cheveux bruns et le chapeau de paille qui coiffait en permanence ceux du cadet.

Puis, elle caressa une nouvelle fois du regard les villageois et les quelques habitants de la ville de Goa.

Et tout à coup, elle eut envie de rire.

D'un côté, elle ne trouvait dans l'humanité qu'ignominie et perversion, une population répugnante de gens dépourvus de principes, bafouant la dignité et l'intégrité humaine des autres afin d'asseoir une prétendue supériorité ; et d'un autre côté, elle voyait des hommes, des femmes et des enfants avec assez d'abnégation et de bonté pour porter un hommage funèbre à un petit garçon blond, décédé l'an dernier.

Non, elle ne croyait pas en Dieu. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas, durant cette nuit, cette unique nuit, de prier. Elle pria car elle avait foi. Elle avait foi en ceux qui continuaient de rendre l'humanité belle malgré la hargne de certains à l'enlaidir.

Et dans sa prière, teintée de blond, de brun et de jaune paille, elle arrivait à oublier les seconds pour croire aux premiers.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Laissez-moi y croire...


End file.
